What Means More?
by lizzymifizzle
Summary: Jason, Sonny, and Carly decided unanimously to cover up the fact that Michael killed Claudia. The PCPD in particular, Lucky wants to finally pin something on Jason and does something drastic and arrests Sam as the prime suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Jason, Sonny, and Carly decided unanimously to cover up the fact that Michael killed Claudia.

The PCPD in particular, Lucky wants to finally pin something on Jason and does something drastic and

takes Sam as the prime suspect. Will Jason sacrifice Sam's freedom for Michael's?

* * *

Sam went to Jason's penthouse emotionally distraught. Johnny had kept asking her questions regarding

Claudia's death and she felt so guilty for lying to him. Johnny loved his sister so much and was obviously

grieving and prompted pity for him. Johnny shouldn't be in pain and grief over his vindictive and heinous

sister. Claudia was a horrible person, the exact opposite to her brother. Johnny was a geniunely good

person and Claudia didn't deserve his grief. With all of this distressing news on her mind she to talk

to somebody and that's how she ended up at Jason's.

* * *

Jason opened the door looking as distraught as Jason looked. Sam walked in silently and Jason closed

the door after her. There were in silence contemplating their difficulties. Finally Sam was the one to break

the silence.

"What happened?" Jason sighed as the emotions he was feeling about Michael's resurfaced.

"I feel like.." he paused."That I failed Michael." Sam didn't let him continue, instead she put her arms

around him and hugged him for comfort. They sat down on the couch and Jason laid on Sam's lap.

"I tried so hard to be a good father to Michael when he was a baby, but all I did was introduce him to a

life full of violence."

"Maybe if I left the mob when I was taking care of him, he might have not turned out like this!"

Sam suddenly got very irate, because Jason was blaming himself for everything that had gone wrong

in Michael's life, when Sonny and Carly played a part too.

"You know what, STOP IT!" Jason sat up from her lap confused by her outburst."You can't blame yourself

for everything that's gone wrong with Michael's life and don't ever doubt yourself as being a good father

or person. I saw how you were with Hope and you were terrific it's one of the many reasons that I love you."

Sam stopped herself realizing what she just said.

"You just said---"

"I know." Sam interrupted.

"Did you really---" There was a knock at the door.

"PCPD! Open the door!" Jason gave Sam an apologetic glance and went to open the door. Jason opened

the door expecting to be arrested but was suprised when Lucky and the policemen marched over to Sam and

arrested her.

"Sam Mccall you are under arrest for the murder of Claudia Zaccahara." Lucky said as he put handcuffs on her.

Sam looked at Jason in disbelief


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Elisabeth and I really hope you're enjoying my story. I have a few ideas on where to lead**

**this story but I'm not sure, so please give me some ideas and if I like it it'll probably be in my story.**

**Love**

**Elisabeth**

* * *

Jason angrily followed the police car where they had a handcuffed Sam. Jason very irate at the

fact that Lucky had arrested Sam. Lucky knew very well that Sam did not kill Claudia. He knew

what Lucky's plan. He thought that Jason was really the one who killed Claudia and by arresting Sam

and labeling her the prime suspect that Jason would confess.

_"Lucky was going to pay!" _Jason thought. _" You know what all I have to do is call Diane and she'll _

_get Sam out of this mess!" _

He didn't even know what he was getting so upseat, they had no evidence. There couldn't be any

evidence, because she didn't kill Claudia. Michael is the one, but of he wouldn't it, but how would he

feel when he finds out Sam got arrested for something he did.

_"No I have to focus on Sam now, I have to get her out of this mess."_

* * *

Sam walked in the police department handcuffed escorted by Lucky and with Jason following them.

"Lucky you can't do this! You know she didn't do this! I swear if you don't let her---" Lucky stopped

and turned around.

"Were you just about to threat a police officer?" There was no reply from Jason just a cold icy stare.

"What you're just going to stand there sad that I got your girlfriend in police custody." Lucky said goating

him. Jason was about to attack Lucky when Sam got in front of Jason.

"Please don't do this." Sam looked deeply into his eyes as begging.

"Fine."

"Thank you" Lucky sighed in anger and dragged Sam to the interrogation room."

Jason watched through the window as Lucky sat Sam down and handcuffed her to the table.

He couldn't just stand here and do nothing he needed to go find Diane and so he left.

They sat there in complete silence.

"So why am I here if you're not gonna ask me any questions?!" Lucky smiled.

" Did you kill Claudia Zaccharra?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"No how can you claim somebody is murdered when you don't have a body?"

"We both know Jason killed Claudia."

"Jason didn't kill Claudia, as far as I'm concerned Claudia's not dead."

Lucky got up and walked out without a warning. Sam sighed in frustration and laid her head on the

interrogation table she heard the door open and looked up to see a very angry Johnny.


End file.
